Harry Potter and the Devil Within
by the last devil
Summary: Harry Potter has just returned from school. His godfather died and he feels that it is his entire fault. Someone comes and kicks his ass back in to gear. DEMON!HARRY AU RICH!HARRY
1. Chapter 1

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEVIL WITHIN**_

**_SUMMARY_**- Harry Potter has just returned from school. His godfather died and he feels that it is his entire fault. Someone comes and kicks his ass back in to gear.

**_DISCLAIMER-_** I don't own the HP or DMC universe or any other for that matter.

Most boarding school children are happy when they returned from a nine-month stay in the middle of nowhere.

Harry Potter was not like most children…

The ride home from King's Cross-was the longest yet. Harry felt him self-falling into a bottomless pit of guilt. Plus, it didn't help that Dudley had to stop every few feet for food.

When they finally got home Harry just walked straight up to his room. When he came downstairs to make the Dursley's dinner Uncle Vernon said, "Freak, I will not listen to those other freaks. I don't care if your godfather died! You will do everything I say or you will not live to see your birthday. Now make me a pork roast." Harry did as he was told.

This abuse continued for a week until Harry's life changed. When he was asleep after waking up from one of his nightmares he heard what he though were apparating cracks. He also heard a motorcycle approaching. He then heard gunshots and someone entering the house. He grabbed his wand and was prepared to curse anyone who entered his door.

A man with a long red leather coat and a board sword on his back came into Harry's room. Harry then said, "Stupefy!"

The man said, "Nice work Harry. Good combat reflexes. Now, come with me if you want to defeat Lord Voldemort." Harry thought that if he went with this man he might have a better chance if he stayed here and waited for Dumbledore to come and get him. A minute later he took the man's offer and got on his motorcycle.

When they stopped they pulled up to a private muggle jet, and Harry wondered why they ere here. The man seemed to read Harry's thoughts and said, "This plane will take us to my "home"." Then Harry and the man went on to the plane.

Harry then asked the man what his name was and why did he help Harry. The man said, "My name is Dante. The reason that I am training you is because I am your uncle on your mother's side. Before you ask, Dumbledore did not place you with me because he felt that a half demon such as my self should not take care of you. Since Padfoot died I decided that you need some help. So, here I am." Harry was furious with the old git formally know as Dumbledore. He had living relatives and Dumbledore placed him with people who were almost as bad as demons. He soon fell asleep after Dante said the plane would be in New York in eight hours.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. The Potter brat ran away, and his spy, Ron Weasely did not know where he went. This was going to be a big headache. He then grabbed some Lemon Drop and started to cook up a plan.

When Harry woke up they were in New York. After a long car ride Harry and Dante ended up at a large castle and Harry knew that this was Dante's home. Dante then said to Harry, "Before we start we have to do two things. One, we need to forge you a soul weapon. Two, we need to get you a new wand." Harry then followed Dante into the castle and into a room with wooden poles and various magical components. Dante then said to expand his mind and pick out the wood that felt the most natural to him. He did this and a pole of gray wood came towards him. Dante told him that this was a sample of wood from Yggdrasill, the world tree. He then told Harry to do the same with the fusion material. Two materials came to him. On was a piece of fur that was basically fire, and the second was a golden feather. Dante told Harry that the fur was from an Ifrit, a fire demon, and the feather was from a griffon. He then used his magic to fashion the shape out of the wand. The whole wand was thirteen inches and had Celtic symbols engraved on it.

When this was over Harry and Dante went into the kitchen to get some lunch. After they were done Harry followed Dante into a forge. Dante told Harry to pick out the materials like he did with the wand. Two large pieces of ore came towards him. Dante told him that one was silver and the black one was Hellsteel. Dante then told him how to heat the ores properly and how to shape them. He then told Harry that he was going to use Legitemency to tell Harry how to forge his sword.

When Harry finished Harry's sword was a five-foot blade with an on foot grip and was six inches wide. On the hand guard they were Celtic swirls. On the actual blade they were runes that spelt out Oblivion. The blade's color was a silver color and the guard was black. When this was done Dante took him into a chamber. He then told Harry that in this room there was every type of gun ever made. He then told Harry to pick some out and see what ones he liked. He picked out two Desert Eagles, a lever action Winchester 1892 rifle, and a PSG-1 sniper rifle. Dante helped Harry customize these guns greatly. For the Desert Eagle Dante helped Harry design custom bullets that could store offensive magic spell. He also gave Harry ammo clips that gave his guns unlimited ammo and made them fully automatic. For the rifle Harry sawed off some of the barrel and the stock. He also made a bullet that could hold seven Reductor Curses and fire then like a shotgun. As for the PSG-1 he combined the stock scope, a thermal scope, and a night vision scope into one and they were changeable on the move. Harry also added a magical zoom feature. Dante then taught Harry how to properly fire each of those weapons.

He then led Harry into a large empty room and Dante said that this was a training chamber. In one half of the room there was muggle weight training equipment, tread mills, and workout bikes. He second half of the room was a dueling strip. Dante told Harry that he would do muggle workouts first because he needed more stamina for continuous spell casting. For a few weeks Harry ran five miles everyday, kick boxed, sparred with Dante, lifted weights, and practiced with his sword.

As soon as they were about to begin spell work a woman showed up. She was about Dante's height. She had blond hair and wore all leather. She went up to Dante and gave him a hug. She then asked who Harry was. He then told her, her eyes then turned yellow and she asked, "Why didn't you tell him?" Dante mumbled something about getting to it. The woman walked up to Harry and said, "Hello, my name is Trish. That idiot Dante is my boyfriend, and he told me all about you. He kind of forgot to mention to you that you are a half demon. Don't worry you haven't sold your soul to the devil. Since Dante forgot to train you on how to control your own inner demon I will help you." He then followed Trish into another chamber that had an onyx altar on it. Trish the said, "lie down on that altar and expand your mind until you see a cage open that cage and you will be free." Harry did as he was told and he felt himself change. He felt two huge pains in his back. He wanted to know what he looked like so a mirror of ice appeared by him. He grew to six foot five, had a six pack, his hair turn silver and was spiked back, he had two black feathered wings on his back, his skin turned an onyx color, and he was crackling with energy. When he was done looking at the mirror it burned up in a pillar of flame. When he was done doing this he passed out.

At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place an Order meeting was starting. Dumbledore said, "I am placing some new members to the Order tonight. They are Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasely. Your mission is to spy on Harry Potter when He leaves hiding and make him come back to me. Ginny, you are charged to get Harry away from Ms. Granger. Severus will give you some love and lust potions to help you. Ronald, you are charged with making Hermione join us. Also, you will make a spy network of everyone in Gryffindor House and you will report back to me. Severus will help you also. Fred and George…" Before Dumbledore could finish Fred and George flipped the old git off. They then apparated to their shop in Diagon Alley.

When Harry woke up he saw all that happened in the Order meeting. He then knew that he needed to find Hermione. He asked Trish is he could go get her since Dante was not in the room. She said sure and said that they would go there in two days. Dante the came into the room and said, "Harry, follow me." Harry did as he was told. They went into a large white room that seemed to go on forever. Dante then said,"This is the Chamber of Kronos. In this room one day is equal to one year. When you come out you will not age. Trish has told me two things. One, you show elemental abilities. Two, you wish to rescue a friend. So that means I have two days to get your ass in gear." For the next two years, or days. Harry learned how to do very advance magic. Including Dark Arts, but Dante told him _Give them a taste of their own medicine._ Also he learned how to control most of his elemental powers. Fire was the only one giving him trouble since he would usually burn everything in sight. When Harry went to Hermione's house he went in full battle gear. Harry's body resembled his demon form and his hair had turned silver. His long coat was made out of Basilisk hide; he had Oblivion on his back, his guns in his holsters, and various other weapons. He then apparated silently to the Granger residence.

When Harry got to what looked like Hell with morons he apparated to a decent perch and got his PSG-1 ready. He saw that the entire Order of the Phoenix was out trying to stop the Death Elites from getting to the Grangers. The Elites Death Eaters wore black masks with there robes. The Order was wearing all red. Not very good camouflage if you are planning to defend a house in the middle of the night. The Death Elites were overpowering the Order. Harry then decided to start shooting. Harry shot the first Death Elite in the back of the head. Parts of the Elite's brain sprayed on the back of his comrade's heads. All of the combatants on the field were know trying to figure out who fire the shot. Harry picked of about five more Death Elites before their Killing Curse got to close for comfort. Harry then conjured him self a Shadow Hood for his duster to wear since he wanted to keep his identity a secret. Harry apparated in front of the Order's ranks and drew his sword. Harry then cleaved a Death Elite straight down the middle. Then the other Death Elites started to send curses at Harry. Harry easily weaved around them. He killed another Death Elite by stabbing his sword right threw his chest. Harry then saw a Death Elite carrying a huge poleax running towards the house. Harry apparated before him and parried a blow that the Elite tried to land. Harry then jumped up in the air and cleaved the Elite, who turned out to be Macnair. Harry turned into his devil mode when he saw that everyone was running towards the house.

When Harry got into the Granger's house he saw that the battle was still going on Harry then ripped off an Elite's head. An Order member was trying to stun him so he shot off a surge of red lightning. Other Elite charged at Harry. Harry ripped that bastard's heart out. Harry realized that his devil energy was running low. So, Harry reverted back to his human self. Harry then drew his Winchester rifle. Harry then kicked down a door and fired two shot into an Elite's gut at full power. Harry then cleared out all of the Elites this way. When he was done he saw that they were skinning alive Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry then drew his Desert Eagles and fought his way up to Hermione's room. On the way up there were many Order members, but Harry fired stunning round into them all.

When Harry got to Hermione's room he saw Ginny and Ron trying to grab take her away. They were acting very similar to Death Eaters, so Harry threw them against the wall with his red lightning. He checked how Hermione was doing and then apparated away to Dante's Manor.

This is a story I have been working on for quite a while. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEVIL WITHIN**_

**_SUMMARY_**- Harry Potter has just returned from school. His godfather died and he feels that it is his entire fault. Someone comes and kicks his ass back in to gear.

**_DISCLAIMER-_** I don't own the HP or DMC universe or any other for that matter.

When Harry apparated back to Dante's Manor, he saw Trish and she then screamed at him, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? GOING INTO DEVIL FORM, NOW THE ORDER AND VOLDEMORT KNOW ABOUT YOU!" Harry was about to say something when Trish started to rant again, "MY GOD COULD HAVE BEEN MESSIER IN THAT FIGHT?"

Harry then said, "Look, I did what I had to do. I used fear in my fight. Fear dulls the senses and makes the killing easier. You know that I have little control over the devil within. SO, if you are done yelling pointlessly, I am going to train." Harry then jumped up to third floor where the Chamber of Kronos was and started a year of demon training since if he lost control of the devil he would be an unstoppable mad man, similar to Voldemort. How right Harry was about that…

When Lord Voldemort heard about the failure to kill the Mud-Blood bitch, he was need less to say furious. The only thing that stopped him from killing all of the survivors was the fact that this demon was not fighting for any side in the war. If Voldemort were to recruit him, he would have a very powerful asset. Better yet he needs a demon book on summoning to kill the Order and the demon if he did not join him.

Dumbledore saw that the entire Order was not greatly wounded, but the all still felt the pain. Dumbledore asked, "Do we have any idea who he is? Or, do we know how many of his kind there are?" No one said anything.

Then Ron said, "That bastard whipped us bad. If Ginny and I were better trained we probably could have took him down."

In Remus's had he was cracking up. No one could have stood up to that devil. That devil fought with such a fierce power that it would take someone Dumbledore's power level to beat him. Also, Ron was blinded by his ignorance and his lust. He was so ignorant thinking that he could even hurt a devil, much less kill it. His lust was for Hermione. Ron had visited her several times in the middle of the night, but he did not touch her since Remus knew do to his werewolf senses. Remus needed to find out whom the devil was. He knew a few demonologists in Knockturn Alley who could help him.

Harry was trying to access the devil within on command. It seemed that the only time he could access the power was under times of extreme stress. He needs to learn how to access this power. Then an energy burst flared behind him. Harry was about to see if it was Trish or Dante, but it was another woman who was wearing a white robe with her hood up. The very odd part about the woman was her white wings. She told Harry, "Let all of your anger, sadness, love, and passion go, my child. It is the only way to control your inner self. Now my child realize your full potential!" Harry then released all of his pent up emotions. Harry then realized that he was in devil mode. Harry then exited devil mode and was unconscious.

Harry's mind was a maelstrom of magical energy. Harry's memories randomly appeared along its sides. At the center of the maelstrom was a cage. In the cage was a devil, Harry's height and body. The devil's skin was pure black and his hair was snow white. He was Harry's devil form except the fact that he had six wings. The devil said, "Hello, Harry. How nice of you to drop by. My name is Vassago. I was an archdemon before the Great Rebellion. You ancestor, Sparda rebelled against the entire hierarchy of Hell. Of course many demons came to Sparda's aid. I went over due to my particular fascination of wizards. You see they reminded me of, well me before I became an archdemon. Mundus, who was appointed by Lucifer Mourningstar to, lead the armies of Hell to stop Sparda's Rebellion. The battles were evenly fought until the Battle of the Burning Sky was fought. Before I tell you about this fight you must under stand that Lucifer was planning to invade Earth and take every soul back down to Hell with him. He has been planning this ever since his and every other archdemon's fall. Yes, I was the angel of magic, cool huh? Getting back on subject, Sparda refused to fight for Lucifer since he had a wife on Earth and he did not want any human to go down to the depths of Hell."

Harry was then shown what Hell looked like. It was a ruined city much like the muggle cities (A/N- Think Hell in Constantine.) Vassago appeared there and said, " Mundus managed to get to Earth in the future spot of Vatican City, of all places. When his unholy legions entered this world the sky burned and the sun turned the color of blood, etc. This is where the armies meet for one last battle and the victor would get all of the spoils. Mundus had a much larger army, but all of Sparda's warrior were veterans and fiercely trained in all forms of combat. Heaven's armies were getting ready, just in case Sparda failed, because Heaven was Lucifer's goal. The battle went on for almost a year. Casualties were heavy on both sides, but in the end Sparda sacrificed his powers to seal the portal and kill of the legions of Mundus. To honor Sparda's sacrifice we have inhabited all of his children making them true devils like their father. Now if you would mind, I would like you to become what you were born to be. So, please release me." Harry then opened his cage. "Thank you. Now you have full control over your 'devil-trigger'. Also, I will be part of your conscience from now on."

Harry awoke in the Chamber and immediately ended his current session. He then walked out of the Chamber. Trish and Dante were in the study. Vassago said in Harry's mind _Dante looks a lot like Sparda. I mean who has silver hair now a day besides old people? _Harry ignored this and grabbed a book off the shelf that was about the Great Rebellion to learn more about it even thought he had a general of the campaign in his mind. It wouldn't hurt to see a different view on things. Trish then asked, "Have you mastered the devil within?" Harry nodded yes. "What is his name?" Harry said Vassago.

"You passed her test, good job. I know that you need to get back to you guardians, so the Order won't worry about you. Before you go take what ever you need." Harry then grabbed a bunch of books on magic (both light and dark.), angels, demon, and various other things. Dante then cast a devil version of the shrinking charm and featherweight charm on the books. Harry then put the books in his pocket, and thanked Dante and Trish for all of the training. Harry then apparated to the park near Privet Drive, when he was about to leave five Death Elites apparated behind him.

"Hail, lord of shadows! Our master, the Lord Voldemort wishes for you to join the Brotherhood of the Serpent and help us kill the un-pure blood.


End file.
